


The Lily's Deal

by Dessoestma



Series: The Stories of Vander Carris [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: (it is referenced), Gen, Threats of Violence, character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessoestma/pseuds/Dessoestma
Summary: Lily Morriwen - famed assassin - part of a quite infamous guild took on a new pupil who would not be inducted into her guild.





	The Lily's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work and may be subject to editing and alteration in the future.

Lily had him fighting actual recruits of the assassins guild as she watched. Badly. She really ought to teach him him to fight with a sword, it was something he was much more comfortable with. But he’d do well attempting to learn some new skills. He wasn’t as bad as when they started, at least.

The training room of the guild had a balcony, where she was stood in the shadows as she watched him fight. She heard the click of the door off to the side but didn’t react until Bacus had come to stand next to her, crossing his arms and leaning them on the balcony.

‘You put so much effort into a man you are refusing to induct into the guild, Lily.’ He said, a steely edge to his voice. Blunt and to the point, like most men were. Especially the human men.

‘He is a good man with a good heart. I have no intention of taking that from him.’ She said, haughtily. She raised her head and looked down and to the side at him. He may have been the leader of the assassins guild but she was one of his best.

‘And you don’t, Lily? Or did Alaira take it with him when he died?’ Smug bastard.

Lily saw red and stabbed one of her knives just to the side of his forearm, giving him a graze.

‘Speak of him again in my presence and rest assured. They. Will. Not. Find. Your. Body.’ She hissed with venom, rage curling underneath her skin. She felt her breathing become heavy as she struggled to control her anger.

They were close now, almost nose to nose. Her anger was met with coolness. Fire to ice. They both knew who would win if they were to fight. He moved leaned back and away from her.

‘His story is a rather interesting one, is it not? I would think every kind bone in your body was extracted when your dearest died. Yet here we are.’ He said, still cool as ever.

‘You grow fat, content and rusty with your leadership role, Bacus. Leave me to my business and I shall do yours whenever you see fit.’

Lily smirked and watched as he worked his jaw, dropping his pretense of calm.

‘Watch your tongue if you want to keep your little pet, Morriwen. In fact, you will come to my office tonight and we can discuss your waste of our resources on this man. Come with better excuses and no insults on your tongue or I will expel the both of you.’ With that he brushed past her and laugh.

Lily snorted at him and watched him go. Dramatic as he swooped out of the area with his wide bellowing black cloak. He slammed the door and the sound of it echoed around the room. She heard a yelp and looked below to see Vander had startled at the sound while the other recruits kept pounding into him.

She snorted gently out of her nose before she climbed onto the balcony and balanced on the top of it on her toes. She felt slightly unstable on it and a thrill shoot through her. She could only get the little pleasures of dangers nowadays. Most of the time she couldn’t find it in herself to care for danger.

She jumped off the balcony and onto the floor of the training room. She forward rolled and sprung to her feet. She heard the smack of wood against flesh and as she turned she saw Vander backing up and rubbing his face.

‘Enough.’ She called to the assassins guild recruits who were drawing close to him again. All three of them turned to her.

‘You are dismissed, brothers. Go back and rest in your quarters.’ The two recruits bowed to her and left after putting their weapons back onto the racks.

Vander had sunk to his knees, discarded his weapon on the floor and was breathing heavily. She had let them fight a while, about an hour. Something he was clearly not used to yet but he was getting there. It was about double the time they had done last time.

‘Get up, Carris.’ She said, sliding a weapon off the practice rack. She wasn’t so skilled with a sword as she was her knives. But Alaira had still taught her to be competent enough if she needed to wield one.

Vander perked up and watched the weapon she grabbed. He scrambled to his feet with his knives and started to go to the rack with his knives.

‘No, keep them.’ A bit of a smile crossed her face when he looked at her trying to conceal his despair at still having to use knives against her sword.

‘Yes, mentor.’ He said and walked back to the middle of the room in a defensive position.

She walked up to him and around him, gently nudging him with the sword where his posture was weak and he corrected it.

She walked back around to be directly across from him, her sword raised in an offensive position. 

‘Let's see just how much you have improved by.’ She said with a wicked grin, swinging her sword out wide then swung at him.


End file.
